


Bed Time Story

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short prequel to Meet the Dumbledores. Minerva tells her children a bed time story. They were shocked when she showed up in their room without a story book. She tells them one of her favorite stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Story

**BedTime Story**

"Mummy...Mummy, will you tell us a bed time story tonight?" Athena Dumbledore asked, tugging on her mother's robes to get her attention.

"Please Mum!" Thor and Thora begged, trying to help their sister.

"Oh alright, just let me put Aquarius to bed first." Minerva said as she struggled to put the one-year old in his crib.

The twins ran down the hallway to their bedroom. Athena and the twins, Thor and Thora, share a bedroom. Aquarius would have a room to himself until the new baby arrives.

"Good night baby brother." Athena said wishing Aquarius a good night even though he was already asleep. Athena then joins her brother and sister in their bedroom.

"I wonder what story she is going to tell us tonight." Thor asked his sisters.

"Do not worry it will be good; Mum always tells good stories." Thora replied.

"True." Athena said agreeing with her sister. The siblings were too caught up in their own conversation to realize their mother had entered the room.

"I believe three children wanted me to tell them a bed time story." Minerva said startling all three children. All of them had jumped when they heard their mother's voice.

"Mum, you scared us, how long have you been standing there?" Thor asked.

"Oh...not long, but I heard some children discussing possibilities for tonight's bed time story." Minerva said as she smiled. "I have got the perfect story to tell you tonight." Minerva said answering their question.

"What is the story about, Mum?" Athena asked.

"It is about a girl that fell in love with her professor when she first laid eyes on him." Minerva said with a smile.

"What is this story called, Mum?" Thora asked her mother.

"Well...It does not really have a title." Minerva replied.

"So it is not from a story book?" Thor asked.

"No, it is not from a story book Thor." Minerva replied. Minerva thought it would be great to tell them the story of how she and Albus ended up together. It was the eve of their fourth anniversary. Athena's fourth birthday was also on that day.

"Let story time begin." Minerva said getting the children's attention.

" _It all started when a young witch received her Hogwarts letter saying that she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_ Minerva said starting the story off.

"Mum, isn't that the school that you and Dad teach at?" Thora asked

"When do we get to go to Hogwarts, Mum?" Thor asked

"When you turn eleven years old." Minerva replied.

"We cannot wait until we are eleven; Hogwarts sounds like a very fun place to be at." The twins said in unison.

"I agree, I cannot wait until I am eleven!" Athena said cheerfully. "Can you please go on with the story, Mum?" Athena asked.

"Okay, on we go with the story." Minerva said.

" _After getting her letter, the young witch begged her parents to take her shopping for her school supplies. She was so excited about going to school. So, the girl's parents took her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies that day. After the girl bought all of the school supplies she needed, she went to Honey Dukes for a sweet treat."_

"Mum, isn't that Dad's favorite store?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Minerva said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes. Minerva then went on with the story.

" _The girl was trying to find the aisle that had chocolate frogs. The girl saw exactly what she was looking for. So...she ran carelessly down the aisle, not paying any attention to the man that was walking down the aisle."_

"Did the young girl run over the poor innocent man?" Thor asked.

"Yes she did." Minerva replied. Her face was starting to turn red because she was blushing.

" _Yes the girl ran into the man head on. Surprisingly, the man was not mad at her; instead of yelling at her he helped her up off of the ground. Once they were both standing she looked into his bright blue eyes and he looked into her emerald green eyes. At that point she knew she liked him, and she didn't even know the man. After they stopped starring at each other they introduced themselves. She found out that this man was going to be one of her teachers at Hogwarts. Little did she know that he would be teaching her favorite subject. Little did she know that this is the man she would grow to love over her seven years at Hogwarts."_ Minerva was about to go on, but Thora had a question.

"What was the girl's favorite class Mummy? Thora asked.

"It was Transfiguration." Minerva replied, answering her daughter's question.

"Isn't that the class you teach, Mum?" Thor asked

"Yes it sure is sweetheart." Minerva replied. Minerva then continued on with the story.

" _She really enjoyed her first year at Hogwarts. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, he raised his glass up slightly and nodded his head. He gave her a small smile to where only she would notice it. From that moment on, she knew that she loved him and that she would love no other man. Little did she know that he felt the same way about her."_ Minerva paused for a moment.

"That is so sweet!" Athena said. Minerva did not respond to her daughter, but instead went right on with the story. She did not want to keep the children up too late.

" _Over her seven years at Hogwarts she had grown to love her Transfiguration professor as more than just a teacher. Her friends started to take notice of this, but she did not care one bit about what they said."_ Minerva said trying to sum up the story.

"They were very strong and brave, to risk her education and his job." Athena said.

"I know." Thora answered agreeing with her sister.

"They were very brave and strong and they still are, right Mum?" Thor said.

"Yes they are." Minerva replied and began finishing up the story.

" _Not long after she graduated from Hogwarts, he asked her to be his wife. She said yes of course. She was already carrying his child even though they were not married yet. That is not the reason why he asked her to marry him though; he truly loved her from the first time he laid eyes on her. They ended up living happily ever after, him, her, and their brand new baby girl that they had received on their wedding day."_ Minerva said finishing the story.

"That was a very good story Mum, we really enjoyed it." All three children said in unison.

"Oh my, look at the time, it is almost past midnight." Minerva said as she struggled to get up off of Athena's bed.

"Good night Mum." All three children said wishing their mother a good night.

"Wait up Mum," Athena said getting her mother's attention before she left the bedroom. "The couple from the story you just told us." Athena said.

"What about them?" Minerva asked.

"Where are they at now?" Athena asked.

"Well, they have four beautiful children, two boys and two girls, and there is another child on the way." Minerva said. "Good night." Minerva said as she turned out the light and walked out of the bedroom.

She then walks into her and Albus' bedroom to find him already asleep. She gets ready for bed and joins him in bed. The movement she made caused Albus to wake up.

"Where have you been?" Albus asked his wife.

"I was telling the children a bed time story." Minerva replied.

"And what story have you told them tonight, Tabby?" Albus asked, wondering what story could be so long.

"Ours." Minerva said happily.

"Oh..." Albus said with a smile. Minerva had looked up at the clock and realized that it was past one in the morning.

"Happy Anniversary Albus!" Minerva said as she kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary Tabby!" Albus said as he returned her kiss. Not long after that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
